A Friends Love
by alphaangel
Summary: Little Sara/Nick friendship oneshot set during A La Carte.


**A Friends Love**

Sara tried to sneak away from the lab after seeing Ecklie. She still hadn't seen any of the guys since she was rescued and knew they were starting to ask questions.

She made it to the parking lot without seeing anyone and knew she was almost away.

"Sara?" A voice called.

For a second she considered carrying on walking, hoping that she could get away with them thinking she hadn't heard.

"Sara?" He called again. It was Nicks voice. She couldn't avoid him forever.

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes as he came up behind her.

"Hi." She said quietly, turning to face his charming smile.

"How you doin?" He asked.

She opened her mouth to bluff him with the usual 'fine' but knew it wouldn't quite cut it with him. He knew her too well. "I'm getting there Nick."

"That's good to hear. For a while I was starting to think that you were avoiding us."

"Er, yeah," Sara began slightly awkwardly, "I'm sorry Nicky. I, I've not been able to see anyone. I just couldn't."

"You don't have to explain to me Sara. I understand. After I was kidnapped, I just wanted to hide from everyone. I couldn't face the reality of what had happened." Nick said quietly.

Sara smiled with relief that it wasn't a completely bizarre reaction.

"Grissom has been looking after you well then?"

Sara smiled. "Yeah, he has."

"That was quite a shock. When were you going to tell us about it?" He asked with a grin.

"I suppose you want all the details?"

"I thought you'd never ask." He laughed.

"Honestly Nick you're worse than Catherine!"

Nick shrugged. "You got time for a coffee?"

Sara didn't hesitate. Grissom would be working for hours and she didn't want to spend all day alone. She nodded.

Nick looked around the parking lot. "Did you drive here?" He asked not seeing her car.

She raised her broken arm slightly. "Can't. I took a cab."

"Well then, first I'm going to buy you a coffee, then you're going to tell me everything, then I might just drive you home. How does that sound?"

"That sounds great Nick."

---

"So, spill." Nick said as the waitress put two cups of coffee in front of them and walked away from the table.

"What do you want to know?"

"When, where, how?"

"He came around to my apartment after a tough case. We'd been investigating a murder at a psychiatric facility."

"And you were attacked."

"I didn't know you knew about that."

"I overheard Grissom and Brass talking about it. I figured you wanted to keep it quiet so I didn't say anything."

"Thanks. I guess it freaked both of us out cos he turned up at my apartment after I got home, we talked and just took it from there."

"And he's good to you? Cos if he ever hurt you, I'll kick his ass."

"There's no need Nicky." She said smiling at his over-protectiveness. "He's good to me, he's amazing."

"Do you love him?"

"Yeah."

"Good." Nick replied as they finished their coffees. "I suppose I'd better get you home, or Griss will kick _my_ ass."

Nick confidently drove towards Sara's apartment.

"Er, Nick, you're going the wrong way."

"No, you live a couple of blocks this way." Nick said pointing down the road.

"Yeah, I moved. Take the next left."

Nick frowned as he drove down the road. "Hang on, Grissom lives down here."

"It's just here." Sara said blushing slightly.

"Sara, this is Grissom's house."

"Actually, it's mine and Gil's house."

"You live together? How long?"

"About eighteen months."

"I can't believe you two are living together and none of us noticed."

"Well to be honest, we were surprised we kept it secret for so long."

"And we call ourselves investigators!"

They sat silently in the car for a moment of two. "I don't think Ecklie is going to let me and Gil work together now. One of us will have to leave Grave." Sara said looking down at her hands.

"Oh." Nick said.

"That's why we kept it a secret."

"It'll be ok Sara. It won't be like last time, when the team got split up. We won't let it." Nick said gently, taking hold of Sara's hand.

"Thanks." Sara said squeezing his hand. "I'm glad we've had a chance to talk."

"Me too." Nick replied as Sara got out of the car. "Take care, Sar."

---

Nick knocked on Grissom's door and waited for Grissom to nod for him to enter.

"Griss, you know how much I respect you as my boss right?" He began awkwardly.

Grissom frowned in confusion but nodded slightly.

"But I love Sara as a sister."

Gil nodded again.

"So I have to say this. But I'm saying this as Sara's friend rather than your employee."

"Go on."

"I'm really glad that you two have finally got together and she seems really happy. But if you every hurt her, I will kick your ass. Understood?"

Gil nodded again.

"Alright." Nick replied as he left the room.

Grissom smiled. It was nice to see how much Nick cared about Sara.

Review?


End file.
